


Sleeping Beauty

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [15]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 14: Ghost
“Boo!” 
“Don’t ‘boo’ me you pasty pale little shit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t follow the prompt much today and it’s very short (mainly because I was extremely tired when I wrote it and I couldn’t come up with anything else) so I’m sorry about that, but the fics for tomorrow and Saturday are already in line to be posted, so as long as Tumblr BEHAVES, you’ll have those. And they’re decently long and follow the prompts. I’m sorry!!

Jack sprinted across the bedroom and leaped into his boyfriend’s lap, “Boo!” 

Mark grinned and fell back onto the bed, taking Jack with him, “Don’t ‘boo’ me you pasty pale little shit.” 

“I’m not that pale!” Jack whined, wrapping around Mark like an octopus and refusing to let go. 

“I hate to crush your dreams and everything, but you’re pretty pale, Jack.” Mark laughed, curling his fingers into Jack’s hair and playing with the strands. 

Bed time had always been Mark’s favorite time of day.  He loved curling around his boyfriend and lying together under a cocoon of warmth. It always settled his heart and mind after a long and tiring day and he hoped that Jack felt the same way.

“Maybe so, but at least people don’t mistake me for a werewolf!” 

“You can’t complain about that anymore!  I shaved!” 

Jack lifted his face to nip gently at the exposed skin of Mark’s chin and jaw, “So I noticed.  It’s strange seeing your baby face.  I feel like I’m robbing the cradle.” 

“You’re younger than I am.” 

“I know.  It’s weird.” Jack sighed happily against his neck and Mark knew that within minutes, he would be fast asleep. 

Sure enough, Jack’s next words were slurred and muffled, his warm breath puffing gently against Mark’s skin, “It’s not fair that you’re more handsome than I am either way.” 

Mark frowned slightly, “Bullshit.  You’re gorgeous.” 

Jack huffed out a laugh and only managed a small and quiet, “Whatever you say, baby face.” Before drifting back into sleep. 

Mark snuggled closer to his boyfriend and rolled his eyes, he supposed he could try his best to fall asleep as well, but it wasn’t easy with a sleeping beauty in his arms.


End file.
